Something Else
by Madmoox23
Summary: Ed and Al are close to returning to normal. However, life has more to it than just Alchemy, and Ed will soon discover this as he embarks upon a journey he'll never forget. 1st fanfic eVeR, please review! EdxWin
1. Chapter 1

Realization

Edward Elric felt a shudder across his back and heard a sickening snap. He gave a sharp noise, and blood flew from his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head, only the whites showing. He tried to roll over but realized his left shoulder plate had snapped and writhed in pain. A fist came from nowhere and drove itself deep within his stomach. His eyes span back into their place, and another suppressed scream came from between his teeth.

He raised both arms, teeth grinding thanks to the pain, and clapped them together. Before his enemy could react, he had slapped his right hand onto the floor and an enormous fist shot up into his opponent's stomach... which it went straight through.

He growled and stood up. Covered in blood, he screamed again. His clothes were torn, his lower left trouser leg ripped off, revealing his steel – now stained red – artificial leg. His jacket and shirt were missing, both cast aside on the floor, showing his right automail arm and his scarred left. Blood cascaded from his forehead, clouding his vision. However, his eyes maintained their ferocity and anger.

Alphonse Elric was outside the cage he was trapped in. He'd been cut down, chopped up until only a small piece of metal, the tiny piece containing the alchemical knot that tied his soul to his artificial body remaining.

Ed looked around.

"_There's nothing you can do,"_ said a small, slightly wispy voice in front of him.

The cage was floating in mid-air. At least, it had the same properties of air. Ed could breathe it, he could smell it, but he knew it wasn't air. The cage was the only substantial thing, except for the tiny piece of floating metal.

He looked at his enemy again.

He had the body of an eight year old. It was pure white, and only showed up thanks to a dark cloud behind it. Wearing an enormous grin, it cocked its eyeless head.

"I will _not _lose," Ed roared, slurring his words as blood flew out.

"_I just broke at least two ribs."_

"Remember the deal!" Ed screamed. The thing stopped grinning, and dived at him, right arm twisting and contorting into some sharp _thing_.

Ed twisted his body, ignoring the pain, and lashed out with his right arm. He didn't feel the punch connect, and the child twisted and slammed an elbow onto his head.

Ed half-collapsed, a hand on his side. He almost looked as though he had a stitch, except a stitch wouldn't cause blood to fly from his mouth as he retched in huge coughing fits.

Slowly, he stood up again.

"Why can't I hurt you?" He asked the uninjured enemy opposite him.

The thing rose a few feet into the air. _"Not telling!" _it gave a child-like chuckle and dived for him again.

Edward sent a hand over his shoulder and slapped it down, wincing as the nerve sockets disjointed themselves. The fight had been going on for over thirteen hours, and his right arm had taken most of the strain. In place of where the artificial hand had once been, a long and thick metal blade was in its place. He jumped.

In what seemed like slow motion, the two beings collided. Ed's hair sprang from its ponytail, and flew loosely. The two blades connected with a high-pitched clanging noise, but then he noticed the thing's blade neatly travelling through his own artificial limb. In a violent attempt to avoid the tantalizingly slow ethereal blade coming towards him, he twisted and pushed out with his leg at a snail's pace.

He felt it connect.

His eyes widened as he watched the child become limp and fall to the ground with a dull crash.

"I… I hit you…"

The thing turned to him.

"_You understand, don't you?"_

Ed looked at his right arm. Then he looked at his left.

He slowly raised a hand.

Al's voice was distant. "Brother? What are you doing?"

Ed grinned. "I'm letting Winry kill me."

He flicked a catch, and undid three straps.

Finally, he gritted his teeth and yanked off the automail. He screamed as the nerve endings felt the cold, empty air for a minute but then the pain dulled. He dropped the useless arm.

Al looked on through the bars. He was screaming, but Ed wasn't paying attention.

"Al," Ed whispered, "shut up. I'm getting you your body back."

Al shut up. He'd never heard his brother speak like that.

He walked to the wall. Balancing on one leg, he gently lowered a hand and removed his leg.

"Ready?" he said, grinning.

"_If you are." _The thing replied with an even bigger grin.

Ed leapt, jumping off his one good leg.

His opponent also dived, drawing back a fist.

Ed's golden eyes glared at the white being.

It grinned back.

They drew closer, closer…

Edward opened his eyes, and blinked. He was completely naked. Bright white light shone down on him, and he raised an arm to shield himself – then realizing it was his right arm.

He tried to shout, and couldn't.

Above him, at the centre point of the light, an enormous eye opened. There was something spirally within the iris, which seemed to draw you in.

An image flashed from it. An alchemical symbol? Ed was confused, it had only been the symbol for earth. Another flash, however, and Ed saw hundreds of symbols. All at once, his mind becoming engulfed in the sea of symbols, he felt a burning on his hands and glanced down to see the symbols burning into his palms. He heard an ominous sound. He looked up again, and saw the eye widen.

He screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

A bad Omen

Winry Rockbell was hanging up the washing. Such a menial task, but Winry took pride in her work, and the dedication she had to putting up the pieces of fabric was still an art, similarly to her outstanding ability in twisting nuts and joining screws to sockets.

From inside, she heard the phone ring, and called, "Granny! The phone's going!"

"Then get it, you lazy gel!" called her withered grandmother Pinako.

"I'm hanging up the washing!"

"Tcheh."

A few moments of silence. Then her grandmother's voice called, in a state of such tremendous panic, "_Winry!_" that she was so immediately fearful she dropped the blanket and ran in.

"What, what?" she said, breathless.

Pinako was stood, holding the phone, an enormous grin across her wrinkled face.

"Its… _Edwaaaaaard._" She moaned, holding the phone away from Winry, who turned scarlet and snatched for it. _Damn, _she thought. _She's been like this ever since she found that damned letter!_

Yanking the phone from her giggling grandmother's grasp, she turned her back and held the phone to her ear.

"Edward?" she asked, adopting a reproachful tone.

"Hey, Winry. It's me. Me and Al are gonna be calling in, in two days' time -"

However, before he could get another word out, Winry screamed down the line. "You broke it again, didn't you?" She heard Pinako chuckling behind her.

"Agh! Winry, don't do that! You have no idea how much it hurts my ears! And just for that, I'm not telling. See you soon." The dull tone cut off Winry's shout of anger before she could say it.

She hung up again, and sat down, forcing herself to remain calm.

"He has no idea how annoying…" She began.

"Oh, you don't mean that." Pinako said, smiling. "After all, it's just his way. What did he have to say for himself?"

"Hmm? Oh, just that they'll be here in two days time." She sat, thoughtful. "They never ring. I wonder what he's done now…"

Pinako shrugged. "I think I should prepare some new arms, the chances of him coming back unscathed are… limited." She finished, chuckling.

Winry laughed, and stood up, stretching. "I'll finish the washing, then I'm gonna check on Mister Winston. He's been in home rehabilitation for a good six months now, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, the old coot finally decided on automail."

"Good," Winry sighed, "thank god for the advancements we made… Rehab can take just a year now, as opposed to the six years it was."

Pinako nodded. "By the way, Winry," she added, as her granddaughter was leaving the room, "I'm going on holiday for a few weeks – I was meant to go tomorrow, but now the boys are coming, I'll put it off until afterwards. I'm off to the south, Dublith, to visit Izumi." She said in response to Winry's questioning look.

"Okay." Winry smiled.

"I expect you to hold the fort while I'm gone, young woman!" called Pinako's voice.

After she had finished the washing, Winry went back inside and pulled on an old jacket. She stepped into the cool afternoon air, and set off, walking to the Winston house. It was about a mile away, but Winry had time to spare. Pinako was getting older, and couldn't move around as well as she used to. Den, who was following Winry, was too. He was past his prime but still yipped happily at the birds flying low over the fields, on either side of the country lane.

While she walked and watched Den dart back and forth, she began to wonder where Ed and Al actually were. Smiling, she reflected that she still wished they would talk to her about where they would keep on disappearing to.

Then she stopped, a sudden thought occurring to her. It had been four months since they had last visited… and a month after they had left Winry had received a call from Central, who were asking where the Elric brothers were. Lieutenant Hawkeye was the person they had spoken to, but she had no idea where they were herself.

Then, barely two weeks after that, the military had visited in person – some Private Kain Huey, a dark haired young man who seemed completely out of place next to his companion, who was some stiff corporal. He'd said he'd been passing, but had been asked by the then Colonel Mustang to see if the Rockbells had any idea where the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother were.

Of course, Winry and Pinako had had no idea, but assumed that, as the contact with them stopped from the military, they had been found. That might have been why Ed wasn't immediately coming, perhaps he needed to talk to the army about why he had been missing.

A thought flitted through her mind, small green and spiky. It spoke with a harsh, cold voice.

'What if he just got tired of seeing you? There're other, more highly skilled Automail mechanics out there. Besides,' it continued when Winry, now trudging along as her heart sank, 'just because you like him doesn't mean he likes you. He probably wants someone better, like Rose. Remember? Dark hair, dark skin… every man's _dream _girl. Not to mention she wasn't constantly belittling him. All _you_ do for Ed is insult and abuse him. Why should he love _you_? Do you really think he'd hold your hand?' The voice was like a series of knives, each one diving deeper into her heart.

_What if he really does like me, though?_ She thought, desperately. The voice laughed and threw up various images – of Rose, in all her beauty, wearing a pure white dress made of silk and high quality Xingese lace, of Edward, closing the doors on some small, perfect cottage, as she stood at the top of the stairs. Ed threw a laugh and casually closed the door in her face…

Winry felt herself walk into someone and stumbled, falling to the ground. "Are you okay?" she heard someone's voice say. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Yeah," She lied to the stranger. He was in his late twenties, wearing a strange mix of a bright yellow coat and a formal suit underneath. "I'm fine." She walked on, now drowning out the green voice by throwing sticks for Den to fetch.

The journey seemed to last even longer than it normally did. By the time she reached the town where Mr. and Mrs. Winston lived, Den was almost dead on his legs, and the sun was already beginning to set. She was worried – a few weeks back, someone had gone missing, and the rumours of an attacker from Central had not missed her ears. She found the house she was looking for and knocked. Mrs. Winston opened the door and smiled warmly at Winry, before beckoning her in and insisting she have a cup of tea.

She declined, politely, and insisted she see to Mr. Winston first. Heading upstairs, she found the man lying in bed, his circular glasses resting low on his nose as he read a book. He was tall with a high, receding hairline, quite broad across the shoulders, and his dark hair was kept short. He was smoking a cigarette, but when he noticed Winry, he smiled warmly at her and put it out. "Ah, my personal torturer." He joked, removing his glasses. "You are punctual, aren't you?"

Winry didn't understand. "How do you mean?" she asked.

"Six months to the day," he grinned. "Am I ready to be released yet?"

Winry smiled and pulled up a chair. "I'm pleased to say today's the last you'll ever hear from me. You've been in rehabilitation for six months now, and as you stopped growing, you should never have to worry about needing replacements. Pinako will give you routine checks every six months for the next two years, after which they will lessen to a year each, and finally then every two years for as long as you have that leg." Her smile faded slightly. "However, like all automail limbs, you are aware that, Mr. Winston, this leg will take time to get used to?"

He waved a hand. "Of course, I know all about the recovery process. I used to be a mechanic on cars though, so tell your Grandmother I'm perfectly capable to fix it myself." He laughed. Winry smiled and said, "Really? Well, I'm sure she'd say that the technology is extremely different.'" Winry laughed again. "Okay, I must be off-" she began, but a thunderclap cut her off. She looked up to see a storm raging outside, and her face fell, as her stomach twisted.

Mr. Winston saw this and smiled. "Its fine, Winry, isn't it? Anyway, you can stay here. I'll ring Pinako to let her know you'll be back bright and early in the morning." He smiled.

Winry smiled back, but said, "What about Den?"

"Your dog?" Mr. Winston asked, "He can sleep downstairs. Is he house trained?" Winry nodded. "Then feel free to let him in."  
"Thank you very much, sir." Winry bowed and left, smiling as she did so. She was wearing her normal work clothes, plus a baggy T-shirt.

That night, she was lying on the bed in the spare room, wondering what her grandmother was doing. Mr. Winston had already rung her, and said she ought to get an early night. So, she'd gone to bed at about eleven.

Sighing, she realized she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. She turned over, facing the wall, and thought about Ed again. She wondered if he had a girlfriend, after all – he definitely was good looking. More than that, he was downright hot. Sighing, Winry reflected that although she'd been on dates with various idiots from Risembool, she'd never met anyone she could click with. A 'date' to her was just a way to spend an evening, although they rarely did anything. She'd not even kissed any of them, as she'd just made it clear soon after each time that she didn't want to go out with them. No, none of them were her type. Only one person was.

And he was arriving in two days' time… She hugged her pillow, drifting into a surreal fantasy.

"I _love _you," she whispered, eyes closed.

"I love you too," Ed said.

She was in Central station. A train was pulling up. Ed kissed her and then turned away, walking towards it. "No," She said, trying to move. She screamed "No!" again, as he turned briefly towards her, then boarded the carriage. The second he vanished, Winry fell to her knees and the train disappeared down the tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Time

Ed and Al were waiting, sat upon a bench in the station of East City. Al was finally human again, but Ed was a little unclear on how it had happened. All he knew was that his Automail had vanished and Al had returned. Ed also seemed to have lost a large amount of weight, and there were deep shadows beneath his eyes. Al, however, looked just as he had when they'd made the mistake all those years ago – except for the fact that he was now older, and his hair longer.

Al was fast asleep. He held a half-eaten sandwich in his hand, which was resting on his lap, palm up. Ed smiled at his brother. Then his face fell as he looked back down at his arm. Not only had the artificial arm been destroyed, but he'd lost the base, the section where the artificial arm was meant to attach to. The only option for him was to undergo the automail operation again. His shoulder was the only thing there... his leg a stump once more… he had nothing. He could do nothing. He was hobbling around like an old man, having managed to borrow a fake leg from the military. He knew what Winry would do when he returned… She'd be furious. He grinned. He'd already decided on fresh automail – Winry had mentioned she thought the base could do with upgrade work anyway, but hadn't seen a way around it.

Finally, the train pulled in to the station. Ed woke his brother and climbed aboard. One good thing about missing an arm was that conductors tended to overlook you, in fear of offending you. Al, however, wasn't so lucky.

"Uh… I don't have any money."

The conductor glared at him, an enormous and walrus-like moustache across his face. "Then get off at the next platform!" He growled. He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Ed, a good foot shorter than himself, grinning up at him.

"Wotcher," He said, "He's with me." He said, gesturing to Al.

"Do I care?" The conductor grinned. "Pay up."

Ed stared at him, in a mix of surprise, anger, and a tiny bit of respect. Grudgingly, he handed over the money for two tickets to Risembool, and the conductor waddled away, laughing.

"I _hate _people like that." Al said, disgust dripping off the word.

"No, you don't…" Ed said, absent-mindedly. "You _hate_ the homunculus." Al looked up at him.

"No, I'd say he's just as bad." Al said, grinning. Ed turned, and looked into Al's big eyes. They simultaneously burst into laughter, and Ed sat down. "Did you hear what happened to them?" Al asked Ed. "The remaining ones, anyway."

"Greed vanished, after he left Ling's body." Ed said, watching the scenery flash past. "The Colonel told me that Major Armstrong and his sister took care of Sloth. What he did to Envy…" Ed shuddered. "I dread to imagine. He just said 'I'm seeing to the shape-shifting homunculus,' and smiled." He paused, thinking. "Remind me never to get on the wrong side of him."

Al chuckled. "Will do, brother."

Ed smiled. They had passed a small town about four miles out from Risembool. "Nearly there," He said. "Anyway, he said that the Fuhrer… Wrath… was going to be kept in a maximum security prison until further notice. As for Selim… _Pride…_" Ed spat the word, "I only heard from 2nd Lieutenant Ross that he came to a sticky end."

"What happened?" Al looked slightly apprehensive.

"He was trapped inside the gate. Apparently, Homunculi aren't designed to be able to cope in that world." He paused. "Al."

"Yeah, brother?"

"I've been thinking. You know the three things?"  
"The what?"

"The 'Mind, Body and Soul theory."

"Yeah, that one you said made sense." He clenched a hand and smiled. "And it turned out to be right."

"Yeah… do you reckon there's something more…?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Maybe just… something else."

"What are you talking about?"

Ed bit his lip. "When I retrieved your body… I saw the truth again. But I went further than before."  
Al gasped. "You saw what I saw?"

Ed shook his head. "No. I saw something else." He paused. "I was in a brilliantly lit pure white room. There was nothing else there. I looked up, and there was this massive eye. But not like the one at the entrance. It was… kinder."  
"What's your point?" Al looked confused.

Ed turned to face Al, and swallowed. "We were wrong. Alchemy… its science… and science is something which can always be improved. In other words, just like when I became able to use alchemy without a circle… when _we _became able to… My alchemy has undergone another transformation."

"How so?" Al looked puzzled. "Hang on… How can you tell? You can't clap your hands, which I thought you needed to for alchemy."  
Ed smiled. "Its… strange, but… That's not the case anymore." He used his one hand to point at Al's body. "I can do something no other alchemist can. I became one with the Truth and now… I can ignore the rule of equivalent exchange." Al laughed.

"That's not poss-" he began.

"Didn't Greed himself say 'there's no such thing as no such thing'? Did you not find it odd I seemed to only exchange my automail for your body?"

Al looked surprised. "Also," Ed continued, "My body is that which acts as the circle now. So…" And beside him, without the slightest movement of his own, the seat sprouted a plant pot, from which a bonsai tree made of chair-stuffing grew.

Al looked with an expression of sheer incredulity. "Oh my- Ed, this must be a dream. I've got my body back and you're stronger than… well, anyone!"

Ed grinned. Al smiled, but his smile suddenly turned to confusion. "But… why can't you use it to get your arm back…?"

Ed slumped in his chair. "That's the thing. See, I can't use human transmutation on myself. So, it's back to automail." Al frowned. "What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Hmm? Nothing. I was just confused. You said that as if… Ohhhh… I see…" He grinned. "You said 'it's back to automail' like you were happy about it."  
Ed blushed. "Did I?" he said with a last, feeble attempt at bluffing.

"Yes you did," Al said in a musical voice, "and what do you think the reason is?"

Ed turned a crimson to match his jacket. "Beats me." He said, shortly.

"Well," Al said, still grinning, "I reckon that self-same reason is waiting for us to return home."

Ed jumped up. "You little-" He began, but swore loudly as his false leg collapsed under him and he fell into the ground. Dragging himself upright, Al grinned at him.

"When I get my right arm back," Ed growled, "I'm gonna wipe that smug smile off your face."

They stared at each other for a minute, before they both burst into laughter. When it had died down, Al asked, still chuckling, "So, do you love her then?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ed said, "I'm too young to know the meaning of love." He hesitated. "But… I'd do anything for her. Now we've got your body back, our job is done."

Al's eyes widened. "Brother!" Ed jumped. "What about your body? What about your original arm and leg?"

Ed looked away.

"Ed?"

"Well… I've been thinking… its ridiculously annoying, automail. Heavy, impractical and… well, quite ugly. But… it's a reminder. It's something I can use for… Oh!" He shouted the last word, and Al leapt in his seat. "I received a notice from the military!"

"When?" Al asked.

"Months ago, but it was back when we were split up, and I've only just remembered it!"

"What'd it say?" Al asked, confused by anything his brother could say about the military in such positive terms.

"They've asked me to train up another National Alchemist."

Al's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah!" He grinned. "Take a wild guess what that means."

"Um…" Al hesitated.

"I can quit! Mustang apparently labeled it early retirement-"

"-Very early, you're seventeen-"

"-And in exchange for this, all I have to do is train up someone else!"

"Heh. Equivalent exchange still applies in some situations, evidently."

Ed grinned, lying back and shutting his eyes. "I don't care. I'm nearly free."  
"But, brother…"

Ed opened one eye. "Yeah?"

"Won't you have to train them like Master trained us?"

"No," Ed grinned, "I'm gonna make it even tougher. This way, the kid can accomplish it in three months."

Al laughed. Then a thought occurred to him. "What was it you were saying earlier about 'something else'?"

Ed opened his mouth just as a voice called over the nasal speaker system, "_All passengers for Risembool station, please disembark now._"

"Alphonse!"

There was a mad dash, and the middle-aged woman's cat squealed as the little lady dashed around her desk and threw her arms around the young boy she had not seen in seven years.

"Egh… Hello, Mrs. Winston."

"My dear lad, it's such a relief to see you again!" she beamed at him. "I've heard about the… well… what happened seven years back. I don't quite understand it myself, but…"

"Its fine, Mrs. Winston. I can barely grasp it too." Al grinned.

Ed smiled. They were in a corner shop in the small town of Risembool, but had a fair way to walk before they got to Granny Pinako's.

"And Edward," Mrs. Winston said, rounding on the man, "I'd give you a hug too, but gracious," she said, looking at his empty sleeve and non-mechanical leg, not to mention how skinny he seemed and the bags under his eyes, "You look like you'd collapse if you weren't held up by your head." Ed grinned. He missed the locals' affection for odd phrases.

"Yeah, well… trust me. I'll be up and running in a few weeks." He smiled, but she continued to look at him sadly.

After Al had bought several tons of chocolate and crisps, the brothers set off again, Al striding along, helping his hobbling brother up the steep hill.

There was a long, low creaking. The wind had picked up, and Ed and Al were stood before the ruins of their old house. Ed knew that if he wanted, he could rebuild it perfectly. Al didn't seem to notice the longing look in his eyes as he turned away and continued up the hill. As he felt Al follow him at a trot, he realized Al was watching his brother slowly make his way towards the house where he felt truly at home.

He sighed deeply. Stopping to take his bearings, he looked around.

He was standing atop a bridge. The water was flowing from the left, which was upstream and it passed over various rocks and was by a muddy brown bank. The water itself, however, was perfectly clear. The long brown grass waved gently in the wind, but was covered from most of it by the high trees, which were more than fifty feet high, and had spindly branches which twisted off into all directions.

On his right, the water flowed onwards. The pattern of the bank was much the same, except he could see more rocks jutting out of the water.

Up ahead he could spot the high spire of a church, and the low roof of his old primary school. Straining his ears, he could just make out the sounds of playing children.

He turned and grinned at Al. "Let's go," He said, "Apple pie won't wait forever."

Ed was walking up the thin dirt path when he saw the first inhabitant of his second home. Al was walking beside him and jumped when a sudden bark came from nowhere and a dog came hurtling from the house in the middle distance. Den was playful and yipped happily, panting and desperate for affection. Jumping up at Al, he sniffed him, then tugged playfully at his trouser leg. Al laughed, but Ed was looking at Den with an expression of curiosity.

"His Automail's… better than mine." He said, incredulously. Al laughed again.

Den led the way back to the house, occasionally turning and yipping at the two brothers.

Ed stopped dead. Al walked into the back of him. "Brother? What is it?" He said, following Ed's line of sight. There, up ahead, was the front door. Pinako was stood in it, grinning broadly and smoking her old pipe. She said something they were too far away to hear, and then turned her head and called. They just heard her yell, "Winry!" before they saw a young woman appear at the front door. She was wearing baggy trousers and a grey t-shirt, along with her usual bandana and gloves. She looked inquisitively at Pinako before her eyes widened and she slowly turned her head towards Ed and Al. Her jaw dropped, and she stepped forward dumbly. Then, she swallowed, blinked, and tears began to fall from her eyes. She began to run, tears still falling, as she beamed at Ed and Al, finally reaching them and pulling them into a three-way hug, Ed and Al on either side.  
"I'm so glad…" She whispered. Al broke away, leaving Ed with Winry. "So, so glad…"

Awkwardly, thanks to his missing arm, Ed pulled her into a one-armed hug. "We're back. Al's back." then, somehow knowing exactly what to say, he continued, "_I'm _back." Winry sobbed, but her sobs gently became laughing, and then finally became hiccoughs.

"Edward Elric, you cannot be serious!" Winry yelled. Al and Pinako were in the kitchen, Al explaining to her how he'd got his body back. Winry and Ed were in the workshop, Ed wearing only his boxers to reveal his leg stump and bare shoulder. "How can you lose the _base_?"

Ed held up a hand. Winry fell silent. "It was lose that… or not get Al back. I took a gamble, Winry."

"What do you mean?" She snapped.

"I could have died." He whispered. Winry was stunned into silence. Then she resumed her attitude of annoyance. "Ah, jeez… well it's your money. And you're the one who's going through rehab again, not me. At least I can try some new designs out, but…"

She was about to turn away. Ed was sat on a desk, however, and grabbed her arm as she twisted away.

"Winry," He whispered. She turned to look at him, and saw his face oddly contorted into an expression of something resembling pity, or perhaps fear…

"Winry, I have something to tell you-"

She shook off his arm. "It can wait," she cut across him, "Until later." Without another word, she left.


	4. Chapter 4

The Letter

Winry slammed the door to her bedroom. She'd hurried past Pinako and Al with the excuse of "I need to get something" before they'd had a chance to get a decent look at her, so neither of them had seen the expression on her face. Slowly, she picked up a mirror from the floor.

She was bright red. Her eyes showed deepest shock, and her mouth was half open. She dropped the mirror and put her hand over her heart, feeling it beating faster than it should have been doing. She scrabbled through her drawers and pulled out the letter. Unfolding it, she began to read.

_Edward,_

_I've been waiting for you to call… but I don't know if there's any chance of that any more. You and Al are always off on some adventure, so I'd not be surprised if, even as I write this, you're fighting something… I hope not, I don't want you to be hurt._

_I'm really worried about you. I need to know where you are, but at the same time, I don't want to know… I think I know why._

_Back after I first visited Central I was on the train back, and I realized something. Ed, I love you._

_Please, please write back._

_Yours forever,_

_Winry_

_Xxx_

She'd never sent it, but just reading it had sent a chill down her spine. '_Ed, I love you_'. She wondered what those words meant, she couldn't remember. It was just… everything. Everything about him was perfect, even his imperfections… she adored his arrogance, worshipped his ability to break his automail. It gave her a chance to see him…

And she was trapped with him for the next – at the least – seven months. Rehab would take some time.

Hopefully he wouldn't leave again afterwards. She needed him to stay. Just once. Just this one time. She needed him to stay, to be with her, to just lie back and hold her just one time.

Al had regained his body, but Ed still missed an arm and a leg. They would want to leave. She wondered what she should do, but slowly the realization stole over her she knew exactly what she had to do.

Slowly, she picked up the discarded envelope. She sealed the letter within it and kissed the back, closing it and locking it in her chest of drawers.

Slowly, she nodded. A tear fell from her closed eye, running down the eyelash and then crashing into the ground with a drip that sounded like a thunderclap in the stony silence. Silently, motionlessly, Winry cried.

There was a gentle knocking at her door. She rubbed her eyes and silently moved to her bed, shutting her eyes tightly. The slight creak told her someone had entered, and the creaking floorboards were a sign of someone approaching. There was a pair of voices coming from downstairs, and she recognised the voice of her grandmother and Al's child-like laugh.

That meant the person now stood behind her was…

"Winry?" Ed whispered.

Winry didn't respond, but drew herself into a ball. Ed sighed. "Winry…" He seemed unable to say anything else, so Winry murmured something.

"What?" Ed said, "I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

Winry remained motionless, but made her voice slightly louder. "Don't go…" she whispered.

Ed put his hand on her shoulder. "I won't."

Winry whispered, "Promise." It occurred to her how very childish she sounded.

Behind her, Ed said, instantly, "I promise."

A tear dropped from her eye. "You won't, though."  
Ed didn't say anything.

"You're going to go off after Rehab."

Nothing.

"You're not going to stay."

Nothing.

"You want your arm and leg… the real ones… back."

Ed hesitated, before saying, slowly, "I… I don't know."

Behind her, she felt him turn around, pulling his hand from her shoulder, and heard him walk away. She closed her eyes even more tightly and controlled the urge to burst into tears as he walked out. The door snapped shut with a finality that seemed like a gunshot.


	5. Chapter 5

Promises

"_Edward!"_

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"_Um…"_

"_What?" the young boy opposite her was getting annoyed. "Winry. That's your name, isn't it?"_

"_Um… yes." Winry looked sheepishly at Edward. "I got something to tell you."_

_Edward cocked his head. They had just started their third year of primary school, and were in all the same classes._

"_Um… My Granny knows your mom, and told me to ask you all for tea." She flushed deepest crimson. She held out a letter, labeled 'Trisha'._

_Ed glared at her. He snatched the letter from her hand and stormed off, looking angry._

_Winry watched him, then began to walk too. After a while she realized Edward must live near her, for they were going in the same direction. She ran to catch up to him, and said, politely, "Where do you live?"_

_Ed snorted and shouted, angrily, "None of your business!"_

_Winry fell back again and fell silent, staring at her shoes. Suddenly the boy turned around and yelled at her, "Look, stop following me!" angrily._

_Winry was terrified, though she didn't know why. She blushed again, and said, voice trembling, "But I live this way, too!"_

_Edward snorted and marched away. Silently, Winry wondered where her parents were. She hadn't seen them in at least four months. Since they had left, saying they "Were just going away for a short while, to work in the East," she had begged Granny to let her go there herself._

_Finally, Edward stopped. He sighed and scratched his head, seeming to be deciding something. He span on the spot, and pointed straight at her. "Fine!" he yelled. "I'll speak to mom about your letter." Then he stomped away, up a path which led towards the church and graveyard. There was a small house a little past it._

_Winry watched the odd boy walk away for a minute before she continued to the house._

_Granny was inside, she could hear the kettle boiling. Den was chasing butterflies in the enormous field. She wandered into the house and smiled at Granny._

"_Hello, Winry. How was school? Did you give… Edward the letter?" She took a moment to remember the name._

"_Of course," Winry said, with a mix of exasperation and incomprehension at her grandmother's inability to trust her with the _simplest _of tasks. "Can I have some toast?" Winry asked, hunger suddenly jumping into her mind._

_Granny smiled, and nodded. "But wait til after tea." She said, cutting Winry's look of glee short and replacing it with one of desperate sadness._

_Winry sat down at the kitchen table and pulled her bag up onto the tabletop. She pulled out a book, and opened it in the back. There were a series of math questions there, and she frowned as she tried to work out how to do some of them._

"_Granny?"_

"_Yes?" Her grandmother was busy peeling the potatoes._

"_What's five times three?"_

"_Your homework, baby." Granny grinned._

"_Aww, Granny!" She moaned._

"_Aww, Winry!" Granny parroted. Winry laughed, her smile illuminating the whole room._

_Silently, she worked on the homework for a further hour. Determined as she was, she couldn't do some of the tougher sums, even though she was clever. So, with an air of sheer hopelessness and desolation, she cleared the books away with a sweep of her arm._

_Almost as if it had been waiting for this cue, there was a knock at the door. Granny jerked her head at Winry. "You get it," she said._

_It was Edward, with someone who must have been his mom, tall and with beautiful brown hair. Winry's jaw dropped as she smiled, for the woman was unbelievably beautiful. Edward was stood in front of her, and behind him was someone who looked quite similar, but had his hair in a different style. Whereas Edward's was long at the front with a centre parting, this younger boy had his untidy dark golden locks loose and free. Edward grimaced at her, but Winry didn't notice. She was too busy looking at the guests, jaw open. It was weird. Their mother looked… so different from anything she'd seen before._

_Granny appeared behind her. "come in, come in," She smiled. Winry hastily stepped back, nearly tripping on her shoes which were lying by the door. Edward laughed, but was quelled by a look from his mother. Scowling, he sat down. The other boy sat next to him, and they turned in unison to look at the two women they'd not seen before._

_Granny was behind Winry again, and put a hand on her head. "This is my son's daughter, Winry." She smiled. "See what I meant?"_

_The woman was smiling at her. "Yes, of course. Winry, dear," She leant down and looked Winry face to face, before continuing, "I'm Trisha Elric. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled, and Winry grinned back. No matter what, she felt so insignificant next to this impossible woman. "These," She said, gesturing to the two boys, "are my two sons, Edward and Alphonse." She smiled. "Ed's told me all about you, Winry." At which point, Edward, who'd been drinking a glass of juice, spluttered and coughed. "I didn't!" He said indignantly. Trisha just laughed._

_Winry sat down opposite Edward, still slightly confused by what had just happened, but felt slightly bemused at Edward's sudden incapacity to look her in the eye. Trisha sat down next to Al, at the end of the table and looked across at Granny. "Do you need a hand, Pinako?" she called._

"_No, I'm fine, Trisha." Granny said, bringing out plates. "Have you heard from…?" There was a brief pause, during which Winry looked around, confused. Granny was looking hopeful, Edward angry, Alphonse sad and the woman looked blank, but played with her hair._

"_I'm afraid not." There was an awkward pause, which Granny broke by saying, "Ah. Well, I was just wondering if you had any news about Ishbal?"_

_This time, Winry was relieved to see she was not the only one looking confused. Edward and Alphonse were looking at their mother with curiosity in their eyes._

"_I'm afraid not. I heard the military's planning on putting their State Alchemists into the fray."_

_Granny frowned, but did not say anything. There was more silence, before Trisha turned to Winry. "So, then. I hear you're quite a-"_

_However, before she could finish, Edward cut across her, blushing deep crimson and leaving his mother laughing. "-quite an annoying woman? Yeah! You were invading my personal space!"_

_Trisha laughed, lightly, as Winry said, frightened, "What's that?"_

_Edward looked flummoxed. He settled himself by picking up his fork and playing with it. "Edward," His mother said, sternly. "Don't do that."_

_He put down the fork and intoned, as though he'd said it too often before, "Yes, mom."_

"_Thank you… ah, and thank _you_, dearest Pinako!" Said Trisha as the plates were laden with food. Winry stared, jaw wide open, at the feast before them. She recognised Granny's cooking and knew instinctively it was delicious, though she hadn't a clue what it was. She waited impatiently, fidgeting in her seat, as Granny took the dish back to the sink._

_Across from her, Edward was looking apprehensively at the food. Alphonse was staring, wide-eyed, at his mother._

"_Dig in, children, dig in." Granny said, sitting down. Winry didn't hesitate and attacked the grayish lump on her plate with a ferocity that made Alphonse look around._

_Edward glanced at his mother, who smiled and took a bite._

"_My, Pinako! This is delicious!"_

"_Thank you," Granny said. "Family recipe."_

_Winry concentrated on her food, attacking it with renewed vigor and pulled lumps of the vegetable pastry into her mouth without pausing to breathe._

_She glanced up and saw Edward, who had tentatively taken his first bite and then attacked it with the same apparent adoration as Winry herself. Catching Winry's eye looking at him, he grinned, and she grinned back as Granny and Trisha talked over their heads. Alphonse was eating, slowly, watching Granny carefully, as though he was deeply fascinated by something. Perhaps it was the odd hair, or the way her glasses flashed when she laughed._

_Winry, who had taken her eyes off her plate for the first time since the start of the meal to look around, heard a dull clink, and looked down to see she had already finished her plateful._

"_Heh. Hungry, dear?" said Granny._

_Winry shook her head and said, playfully, "Nope. I'm full up!"_

_Edward grimaced at these words. Trisha laughed. "Edward, just because you can eat a horse doesn't mean everyone can." _

_Edward blushed, but grinned at Winry again. She smiled, and his eyes widened before he quickly busied himself by returning to finishing off his plate. Winry listened to Trisha and Granny talk about things she didn't understand. However, after a short while, the plates were empty and Alphonse was rubbing his stomach._

_After Granny and Trisha talked for a little while longer, Edward yawned without bothering to hide it. Trisha looked around and saw Edward's eyes drooping and Alphonse already fast asleep. "Oh dear," she said, "It looks like I'd better take these two home."_

_Edward rubbed his eyes and yawned again. Slowly, he stood up and stretched, before waking Alphonse. Winry watched with interest._

"_Pinako." Trisha said, standing up. "There is something I have to tell you."_

_Granny's eyes flashed, but there was a look of seriousness on her face now. Trisha turned to Edward. "Ed, get your jacket on and help Al with his."_

_Edward looked puzzled, but didn't argue. His mother smiled. "I'll be right out," She said, soothingly._

_Winry watched Granny and Trisha walk through the door, into what she knew was the garage. Curiosity moved her, and she walked away, going around and running quickly through the garden to a spot where, she knew, she could hear what was being said._

"…_How things have been lately. There's talk, and I didn't want to say in front of your… in front of your poor Winry."_

"_I understand. Still, don't worry about it. Custody papers have been transferred to me, I made sure of it."  
"Still," Trisha's voice hesitated, "If I was in your position, Pinako, I'd make sure it's gone through. I had real trouble with the boys when… when he left."_

"_I know, dearest." Granny's voice was soft. "But I'm sure that Winry's parents are fine. If something had happened to them, the military would have let us know."_

_Winry's eyes widened. What? What had happened to mom, to dad?_

"_Goodbye, Pinako. I'm sure you're right."_

_There was the sound of distant footsteps, and Winry heard Granny say, gently, "Goodbye, Trisha. Take care of the boys."_

_Then a slam. Winry ran inside and saw Granny._

"_Granny?"_

_She didn't respond._

"_Granny, what's wrong?"_

_Granny turned around and saw Winry. "Ah, nothing. Just an old woman's troubles."  
It was beginning to get dark outside. "Granny?"_

"_Yes?"_

_Winry hesitated. "When… When are mom and dad coming home?"_

_Granny smiled. "As soon as they can, honey. As soon as they can." Then the old woman sighed. "Listen, Winry, I'm going to bed. I need an early night. I'm going to check the locks on the doors and everything, okay?"_

_Winry nodded. She walked up to her room, and paced around in the centre, thinking. Where were mom and dad, really?_

_Finally, she came to a decision. She pulled a bag from her chest of drawers, and opened it with a flourish. It was already dark outside, but Winry didn't care. She grabbed a lantern, and crept downstairs. After taking her jacket and shoes, she pulled open the door to the cold room, where Granny kept the food. She pulled out some food, though she didn't know what it was, and crept back up, as silently as possible. She put the things she had taken inside her bag and zipped it up again. She then silently moved to her window and opened it, just enough to slide through. She jumped from the ledge to the low roof of the shed, and silently hopped from that to the ground. Dusting herself off, she ran away, down the long path, through the big wheat field and didn't stop until she reached the town. _

_Looking around, she hazarded a guess which way the east was, and set off down a dark street. Meandering through alleys, she came to several dead ends and ended up retracing her steps. Finally, she came out in a large meadow. There was a tunnel in the middle, and Winry stood looking at it for a moment before she felt the first raindrop on her forehead. She looked up and saw a storm cloud overhead. Screaming as the thunder struck in the distance, she ran to the tunnel, and by the time she got there the rain was falling hard and fast._

_Here she was… All alone, without a clue where she was, frightened and alone… there was nobody nearby and she contemplated sleeping in the tunnel. If she was going to the east then-_

"_Winry?"_

_She jumped at the sound of someone's voice. Looking up, she saw Edward, coming into the tunnel. She looked at him as though she had seen a ghost, before whispering, "Why are you here…?"_

_Edward looked at her. "I live just near here! I saw someone in the field running with a lamp, into this tunnel, and I came to see… Oi!" he exclaimed as Winry dived upon him, wrapping her arms around his back. He pushed her off. "Do you mind…?" He looked her up and down._

"_Eh, nothing for it… Fine, I'm taking you home."_

_Winry looked up at him, tears swimming in her eyes._

"_Promise?" She whispered._

"_I promise." Edward said, except he was now taller, with a muscular, lean build and his hair was longer. He was now wearing a gaudy red coat, and his right arm and left leg were Automail. "I promise," He repeated._


	6. Chapter 6

Equivalent Exchange

Ed shut the door behind him. Winry, inside the room, would no doubt be crying, though why this time, he had no idea.

He scratched his head. "Oh, well…" He murmured.

Slowly, he walked – hobbled – downstairs, and finally reached the kitchen table. Once new, he now saw hundreds of scratches and marks ingrained into the surface.

He looked around to see Pinako, standing at the sink. Al was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly, he took a seat. Pinako, noticing his presence, gave a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it, Ed. That girl is overworking herself."

Ed chuckled. "Can't say I'm surprised. She seems really tired."

Pinako sat down opposite him. "Al's gone to bed too. Seems you can't sleep, though," She added, noting the shadows beneath his eyes.

Ed looked away. "It's been a long four months." He muttered.

Pinako waited. Finally, she said, quietly, "What happened?"

Ed looked into her eyes. Then he sighed.

"There was an incident involving alchemy. Thanks to undergoing a horrific experience, my alchemy improved and I was able to retrieve Al, but… I saw things. Terrible things." He paused. "Every time I close my eyes I see bodies. I see things which would drive most men insane. I can't ever sleep again." He paused, and laughed. "Equivalent exchange! I'm the strongest alchemist… but I'm trapped in this life of constant knowledge."

Pinako looked at him, and through her glasses Ed could see her eyes searching him.

Then she suddenly said, "You love Winry, don't you."

Ed was forcibly reminded of the time when Lieutenant Hawkeye had said the same thing. He said what he'd said to Al. She paused, then laughed. "Rubbish!" She chuckled. "Utter bull. I know love when I see it, young man. Your mother'd turn in her grave if she heard you talk like that."  
Ed looked shocked. Pinako sighed. "Edward Elric," She said, "You are a young man with a smart mind. You've had a horrible past, and it seems the only way for you to become 'stronger' is by hurting yourself. It's a shame your hand didn't turn to mechanics, you'd have been a natural at automail advancement." She grinned.

"I'm going to have it again. I want to start tomorrow." Ed said, grinning.

Pinako slammed an elbow on the table. "Done!" she said, as Ed shook her hand with his left.


	7. Chapter 7

Unspoken

Winry was lying in bed. That same dream, again, of that memory from about ten years ago. She sighed and sat up. She'd had that dream nearly every night since Ed and Al had arrived. She blinked and looked at her clock. Ten thirty. She stood up and stretched. A lot had happened in the past five and a half months since Ed had returned.

Firstly, Granny had gone on her holiday. She'd gone the afternoon after she had fitted Ed's replacement base unit. Winry looked at the letter still on her desk. From the police. Granny had been on the train to the South. However, before she'd managed to get there, a mad bomber who'd been inspired by the 'Legacy of Kimbley' had destroyed the train. Pinako's remains had been returned to Winry, who, living in rural country, was old enough to be given the house. It had been Fuhrer Mustang himself who had delivered the news. Winry could remember it like it was yesterday.

_Winry had been washing up, after Al had cleanly eaten most of the fridge. His body had returned, and his appetite with it. Ed was upstairs, lying in bed, gritting his teeth from the renewed and familiar pain. She felt sorry for him, the poor and luckless boy._

_She was disturbed from her reverie by a knock at the door. She opened it, surprised – nobody from the village was coming up today, they were all out working. She stared up into the silently weeping face of Mrs. Winston._

"_Hello, Winry." She said, her voice betraying her. It was a whisper, and shook._

"_Hello, Mrs…" But before she could finish, Mrs. Winston had stepped aside, so the man stood behind her could be seen climbing from his car._

_He was dark haired, and the last time Winry had seen him he'd been cheerful, and kind. Now, he looked much older, grey hairs appearing here and there in the mass of black. His eyes were darker, his skin paler and his frame more sparse. This contrasted greatly with his uniform, which was clean and decorated with the mark of Amestris. She immediately realized he had become Fuhrer._

"_Winry…" He hesitated. "Sorry. Miss Rockbell. I have some terrible news."_

_He had explained what had happened. Al had appeared from nowhere, and after he had finished, Mustang had stepped back._

_There was a moment of silence._

"_Alphonse. I heard you had your body back." Mustang said, formally, before turning and leaving. "Tell your brother I wished him well."_

_The door slammed shut. Winry stood, rocking on her feet for a minute, before her hands dropped to her sides._

"_Granny." She said, feeling dumbstruck._

_She walked to the table and sat down, shaking. Then she folded her arms on the tabletop, laid her head on her arms and cried. Al had stood there, awkwardly, before finally coming around and putting an arm on her shoulders. She shrugged him off, stood up, and smiled through the tears._

"_I'm going for a walk," She said. "I need one."_

_  
_Granny… She'd left Winry everything. The house, her money, her tools… everything.

Winry looked at the letter. It was the official report of what had happened and Granny's will.

She sighed. It looked like things were going on. She no longer felt sad about Granny's death, just… empty. She felt like, whenever she looked around, Granny'd walk around the corner... But she never did.

Winry wandered downstairs, past Ed's room and Al's room – Winry having taken Granny's, as it was largest, had given her old one to him – and went downstairs. There, she pulled a chair up and began on breakfast.

Eating in silence, Winry wandered what to do. Nobody of late needed adjustments or even just a checkup, so she decided to go out for a while. Picking up a pen, she left a note for Ed and Al before quickly slipping upstairs and taking a shower. Once she had finished, she pulled her clothes back on and grabbed a jacket.

Slowly, she wandered through the thick, brambly forest. There were enormous trees all around, but the lowest branches were still high overhead. She wandered through the deep woods, following a path only she seemed to be aware of.

Finally, she came out into a clearing and sunlight burst onto her face. Staring skywards, she walked into the centre of the clearing. High, variously coloured flowers brushed the legs of her jeans, but she continued to gaze into the clouds far above. She spread her arms and began to circle, dancing to a song that was playing in her head. Her eyes were half-closed, and she was listening to a lullaby Granny had used when she was a child to send her to sleep.

Her arms dropped. Her eyes opened. She stared at the sky.

A tear splashed onto one of the petals of a golden-yellow flower by her knee.

Then, she realized something. It was exactly twenty-five years to the day that Amestris had gone to war – and twenty three years since Amestris had ended the war – with their neighboring country. On the very cusp of hearing, she could just make out in the stony silence, the sound of a military song playing. It must have been playing at the church.

She remembered the priest once telling her about it. It was the day when the Amestrians had returned… most of them in boxes. Amestris had "won the battle, my young girl… But we lost the war". The priest had then started crying, and explained that his brother had been one of the first to go.

War… over fifty thousand had died, in that one. Slowly, the music began to quiet, fading into the church bell beats. One… two… three. Winry hadn't realized how long it had taken her to get here, when she felt a movement behind her and froze. She alone knew where here was, so they must have followed her.

She whipped around and opened her mouth to scream. However, when she saw the young man stood opposite her, she stopped.

It was Ed.

Stood on a new Automail leg, his right arm still in a sling – arms always took longer to fully regain their usage.

"Ed?" She said. "How did you get here?"

Ed shrugged. "I followed you. I just followed your footprints."

He was staring at her with an intensity she couldn't comprehend. However, her eyes were fixed upon Ed's.

"I read the note you left." Ed glared. "How stupid do I have to be, to believe you're just going to the shops? We've got everything we need in the house."

Winry finally tore her eyes away. She could hear him walking towards her. He raised a hand and she flinched-

"You're not to worry." She opened her eyes. Ed was holding her, tightly, she was wrapped in his arms. Slowly, they lowered, Ed kneeling and Winry burying her face in his lap, tears cascading down her face. "I know Granny dying affected you. Don't hold it in. Me and Al are here for you." Winry opened her eyes and rolled over to look up at Ed's face.

"Idiot."  
Ed looked confused. "What?"

"You promised. You always keep your promises… I'm crying… But it's not with sadness." She paused. An unspoken thought passed between them. "Granny was old. She's gone. I'm here." Winry paused. "But… That's not ever going to be good enough. I think I understand now," Winry said, her green eyes meeting Ed's golden ones, "Just a little more about you."

Ed smiled, but his eyes were sad. "I know. And I'm really sorry. But we both know…"

"You can't stay." Winry finished.

Ed grinned. "The day will come when I can. I promise. But for now…" He looked away, playing with her hair.

"I'll wait." Winry whispered.

Ed looked into her eyes. They were big and fearful, but there was a hint of defiance and determination in there that marked Winry's bloodline. '_The Rockbells are powerful women,_' someone had once said to him. "I'll come back." He said.

In that moment, something passed between them. Ed leaned down, slowly drawing his face closer to hers. Their lips touched, briefly, then again. A fire was burning inside Ed now, and tears were streaming down Winry's face as she pulled him on top of her and kissed him again, and again, and again.


	8. Chapter 8

Pass the Parcel

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"I am."

"Alphonse Elric, brother of the aforementioned?"

"I am."

Mustang stared at the two boys, his expression blank. Nineteen now, they looked older. They had seen things no men of that age should have had to. Death, despair and war had made them older. Determination still lit their eyes, however.

"Edward Elric. Do you, under State Law, pass on the title of Fullmetal Alchemist and all the documents and ownership of the said title, to Alphonse Elric?"

Edward hesitated. He knew that in doing this, he was giving his brother a badge he would have to wear forever. An Alchemist title could be transferred only once, but Al had forced him into this. He'd said that _"You shouldn't search further._ _I know you need Winry. I'll take the job, and you return to her. I'm not letting this go."_

"Edward, I need an answer." Said Mustang.

Ed looked into his brother's eyes. Al nodded, once, unsmilingly. It was a mark of how well Al knew what lay before him that he was prepared to take the burden. "I agree to pass on all knowledge, information and techniques concerning the abilities, and the title of, the Fullmetal Alchemist, to Alphonse Elric." He said, still watching his brother.

Mustang turned to Al. "Alphonse Elric."  
"Yes, Sir."

"Do you accept the title and responsibilities of the Fullmetal Alchemist? Will you become a hound of the military, and are you prepared to accept any order given from those above you?"

Al looked straight into Mustang's eyes. "Yes, Sir." He repeated.

Mustang stood up. He walked around his desk and stood face to face with Al. Al was an inch taller than Mustang. Then the Fuhrer sighed. "No more jokes about the Fullmetal Shrimp, I guess…" He said, handing over a silver wristwatch that Ed recognised as being his own.

"Elric brothers," Mustang said, "You are free to leave. Congratulations, Alphonse."

Al smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

Ed was on his own. He was in the train, going from East City. Last time he had gone this way, he'd been with Al and missing half his limbs.

Now, he looked down at his right arm with satisfaction. He had the original back, though it was much paler than the rest of him. Spending eternity in a mythical dungeon wasn't that great for complexion, evidently. His leg had also returned, feeling unnaturally light.

Finally, he arrived at the train station. Disembarking, he was greeted by the station porter, who was speaking into a megaphone.

He wandered up the path. He came to Risembool Town Centre, and dropped by Mrs. Winston's shop. She was stood carrying an armful of vegetables when she saw him.

"Edward?" She asked. He nodded, and smiled at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Winston."

"Oh Edward! You're back! Everyone was worried about you, it's been two years…" She paused, appraising him. "Oh my, you've grown taller."

"Heh, thanks." Ed chuckled. "Is Winry still living up at the old Cottage?"

"Yes, of course." The woman smiled at him. He'd only been gone two years, but she two looked older, different.

"How's Mr. Winston?" He asked. He'd always gotten on well with her husband.

"Oh. I thought I told you. He was in the same train as dear old Pinako. That's why I was asked to show the Fuhrer where her old house was." Her face fell. A sudden silence fell between them.

"Oh," Edward said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, dear. I know you didn't mean it like that." She turned away, and continued with what she was doing.

Edward turned. "Mrs. Winston." He said, not looking at her.

"Yes?" She said, turning.

"How is Winry coping?"

"She's doing fine, dear. I often go keep her company."

Edward sighed. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Winston. On my way, I'll go via the graveyard and pass on my respects to your late husband."

"Edward?" came her voice.

"Yes?" He said, turning his head very slightly.

"Thank you."

Ed was stood before a grave bearing the name "Andrew Winston" followed by a series of figures. Ed stared at the title for a long time, before bowing down. He held out a hand and a bunch of flowers appeared in it, in a brief flash.

Laying them carefully on Mr. Winston's grave, he realized that that was the first bit of Alchemy he'd performed in over seven years as a free man.

He continued up the path. After a while, he came to some ruins and stopped, outside them.

"Hey, mom." He whispered. Then he turned away and walked on.

Finally, he saw the cottage in the distance. There was a dog, old and with its once sleek black hair flecked with grey. Ed patted the dog, which sniffed his arm and leg eagerly, before he looked up.

The house was barely thirty meters away, but he dropped his briefcase where it was. Den looked up at him. Ed suddenly burst into an enormous grin and sprinted towards the house at full speed. There she was, the woman he loved, standing in the doorstep, eyes wide and holding a spanner which, upon a sadder time, she would have used to hit him with but now she cast aside. They ran to each other, and met in the middle, embracing. Winry wrapped her arms around him, and realized he was much taller than before. With an even greater jolt in her stomach, she felt the flesh of his arm through his coat – though, thanks to it having been unused, his right was considerably weaker than his left. However, she ignored this and intertwined her fingers in his hair, breathing in deeply his smell.

She stepped back and looked him in the eye. "It's over?" she asked.

"It's over." Edward said, grinning.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Ed was stood at a podium. Beside him, he could feel the heat of the flames and glanced up at the congregation, each of whom was wearing black and an expression of deepest sorrow.

He licked his lips, scanned the faces of the people before him. He looked down at his speech, then up at his wife, Winry, and his children. Their first child they had named Nina, a young girl with big green-brown eyes, and hair as golden as Ed's himself.

Their second child had been called Maes. Riza Mustang had burst into tears when she'd heard Ed ask Roy for permission to call their child that. He had Ed's hair, but in the same dark-gold shade Al had had, and Winry's beautiful green eyes.

Ed swallowed. He gave his speech. There were people crying in the audience. Ed occasionally glanced down at his brother's body, next to him, in its casket. Military procedure normally meant he'd have been buried in Central, but Ed had spoken – quite heatedly – to the Fuhrer, and he had made special provisions.

After he gave his speech, Ed noticed something. Time seemed to have slowed down to an imperceptible crawl. People were crying, fully-grown men, people who'd never met Al, everybody had some sign of inconsolable loss betraying them on their face. Mustang's baby girl, Elizabeth, in the back row, was crying, though she probably had no idea where she was or what was happening. Ed looked down at his speech. Tears, tears he hadn't realized he had been dropping, soaked the piece of paper. He looked up again and then to his left. Al was within that casket.

And now, there he was, walking before the body of his brother, down the aisle. He reached the doorway, still crying and not caring, and turned down the path. Behind him, Izumi Curtis, Lieutenant Ross, Sergeant Brosh, and Major Armstrong were carrying the coffin. Ed walked solemnly to the centre of the graveyard. There it was, the already dug hole. On the left, Trisha Elric. On the right of the hole, Van Hohenheim. Ed suppressed a smile as he read, on the tombstone of his father, 'never will there be equivalency.'

Al was buried.

"Winry," Ed said, after the last of the grievers had left.

Winry came and put an arm around her husband's shoulders.

"I was right."  
Winry looked at him, confused.

"There are however many elements that make up a human body, but the mind and soul are completely different." Winry looked confused. "And I was right. The homunculi had all three. But they lacked that special something else. Something Al had in abundance, and something he gave to me after he died."  
Ed smiled.

Winry stared at him, understanding finally crossing her face. Nina and Maes looked at their parents, bemused. "Mom, what is it?" Nina said. Maes nodded, as though he too needed to know.

"One day, Nina, you'll know."

"Mo-om! That's not fair!"

Ed laughed.

"Let's go home." He said, and the four of them, Winry carrying Nina and Ed carrying Maes, left the graveyard.


End file.
